grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Robyn/History
}} History Robyn was born in a city in the desert, where the nights sometimes lasted years and her kind was considered being an omen of bad luck. Raised to be ruthless and perfectionist by her parents, bringing honor to her Family - but Robyn had from the start never been what her parents had expected to get. Instead of proud and fierce their child was timid and quiet and they had a hard time dealing with that - but neither the less both of them loved their child, knowing that they could not change her even if they wanted to try to raise her by the rules of her family in her own way, but that was nothing what Robyn had wanted. Instead of going hunting or mixing potions, she was interested in believe it or not - the high society. Fancy dresses, high manners - those people looked beautiful and how much she wished to be just like them, trying to be just like them. At the age of fifteen, when she had told her parents that she wanted to be just like those Noble people, they laughed at her - telling her that she was out of her mind and maybe so: but she was determined to prove them wrong, packing her back and running away to show that she could be more than that. Life was harsh to Robyn, making her realize over and over that she was not welcome everywhere just as she felt, often urging her to hide - but her determination had been stronger than her fear of rejection. She took every job she could get to earn some money and continue her travel, knowing that one day she would find a place where she does belong. When she was eighteen, Robyn had thought she had found such a place, arriving at a Unicorn Village. Those gracious and beautiful creatures seemed to be the Embodiment of all the ideals she adored so much. Just as she had been treated before, the Villagers where not very pleased to see a creature like her in their city, mocked her and tried to drive her out and just as she was about to give up there was just one creature that did defend her. A Unicorn woman, the most beautiful creature she had ever seen did rescue her and even took her in (much to the anger of her Parents). She could not stay with her, but that did not hold her back from visiting the Unicorn every day, showering her in presents and vows of Love. Not even a year later she asked for her hand, running away together with her to start a new life. Her now Wife was a very talented Tailor, being willing to teach her Work too Robyn so she could help her with her Job. However, this was where she discovered her love for Hats and her talent with making them. With the encouragement of her Wife she started making more and more, specializing on Hats for creatures like her with Horns who usually did not wear hats so they could enjoy them too. Plot To be updated References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories